hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Mature themes
Although most of Hanna-Barbera's works are aimed at a general television audience, mature subject matter does occur. Relationships and sex Weddings and marriage * In the Wacky Races episode "Dash to Delaware", Dick Dastardly lures Penelope Pitstop and Peter Perfect into a bakery, where he and Muttley turn them into wedding cake toppers. * In one episode of Speed Buggy, our four-wheeled hero imagines himself marrying Mata Cari. Debbie is shown weeping at the wedding. * The Flintstones' telefilm I Yabba-Dabba-Do! concerns the young adult Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm as they get engaged and prepare for their wedding. Pregnancy and childbirth * An entire season of The Flintstones dealt with Wilma’s pregnancy, which led to the birth of Pebbles. * The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo short "Scrappy's Birthday" flashes back to Scrappy-Doo's birth at a veterinary hospital. * In the Flintstones' telefilm Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby, Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble gives birth to twins. Rumors of homosexuality * Some fans have speculated that Snagglepuss may be homosexual, even though in two cartoons he had a female love interest named Lila. This was made canon in Exit Stage Left: The Snagglepuss Chronicles. * On The Little Rascals cartoon series, in the 30-second skit "Out on a Limb", Alfalfa was seen pushing Spanky on a swing hanging from a tree limb, which could be perceived as being homosexual - until Darla appeared and invited Alfalfa on a date. Human-to-animal attractions * On Hong Kong Phooey, Rosemary (human) is infatuated with the eponymous martial artist hero (dog), but she couldn't care less about his alter ego, Penrod Pooch. Animal-to-human attractions * On The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Scooby-Doo has been smitten with Sandy Duncan and Jeannie. * A running gag on Jabberjaw is the eponymous shark smooching Shelly, to her disgust. Kissing * In three known episodes of The Little Rascals - "Rascals' Revenge", "Rock & Roll Rascals" and "Horse Sense" - Darla was seen kissing Alfalfa on the cheek at some point. In Porky-O and Julie-Et, Julie Jamm was seen kissing Porky on the cheek near the end of the segment, and in The Zero Hero, midway through the episode, Maria kissed Alfalfa after saving her from injury. Human nudity and lewd humor Male nudity * In The Jetsons syndicated episode "Invisibly Yours, George", George becomes invisible while testing one of Mr. Spacely's inventions, but George's clothing is still visible. George's invisibility wears off while he's stark naked, but his genitalia are either hidden or outside camera range. * In one short on Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter's mother sees him nude on the front sidewalk, with his hands over his crotch. She is concerned only with the absence of his glasses. * In one Johnny Bravo short, Johnny leaves his bathtub with only a newspaper to cover him. * Early in the "Space Race" episode of Wacky Races (2017 TV series), Peter Perfect's uniform is ripped off his body, leaving him nude except for a star over his crotch. Female nudity * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home, being a prime-time sitcom, has several such episodes: ** In "Alice's Dress", Alice buys a see-through dress to wear to a party thrown by Harry's boss. ** In "The Beach Vacation", the Boyles rent a summer home. Alice frolics in a bikini and fraternizes with a group of nude sunbathers. ** In "Model Alice", Alice works as an artist's nude model, over Harry's objections. The finished artwork shows Alice behind a potted plant. * In the Challenge of the Superfriends episode "Secret Origins of the Superfriends", a nude infant girl (who later becomes Wonder Woman) is shown from behind. Nudity of both sexes * The short-lived prime-time series Jokebook had several instances, notably the segment "Eve & Adam". Underwear exposure * In the Wacky Races episode "Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock", the Ant Hill Mob stop to swim in their underwear, enabling a group of bear cubs to steal their suits. * In the "Carnival Calamity" episode of The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Penelope grabs a loose thread on one of the Hooded Claw's pant cuffs. While it slows her descent, it also exposes his boxer shorts. * In the Pac-Man episode "Journey to the Center of Pacland", after Pac-Man's allies chomp Mezmaron's cloak to shreds, the villain's boxer shorts are exposed as he returns to his Lava Lair. * In the Dexter's Laboratory short "The Big Sister", the giant Dee Dee strips Dexter to his briefs as if he were a doll. * In the Richie Rich segment "The Day the Estate Stood Still", Professor Keenbean was seen in his underwear while hanging on a mechanical hand on his clothes changing machine. ** Also, in the Riches segment "Wiped Out!", Reggie Van Dough was seen in his underwear after he got busted for selling the Rich family's assets for a cheap price. ** Plus, in the Riches segment "Caveboy Richie", Richie is seen in his underwear after moths from one of Keenbean's older inventions have eaten up both Richie's and Keenbean's clothing. * In The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour segment "Comic Book Caper", Shaggy and Scooby captured the culprit while disguised as a horse, revealing the culprit's underwear at a comic book convention. Dogs and fire hydrants * On Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines, in the Magnificent Muttley short "Admiral Bird Dog", Dick Dastardly muses, "Whoever heard of a dog going to the North Pole? Now if it was the North Fire Hydrant, I could understand it!" * The main title for 2 Stupid Dogs is shaped like a fire hydrant. Vice Alcohol * Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble star in a 1967 animated trade film for Busch beer. * In The Little Rascals episode "Yachtsa' Luck", there is a tavern called Smuggler's Cove, in which men are seen drinking beer. Tobacco * A now-infamous commercial for Winston cigarettes shows Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble idly smoking while Wilma and Betty do yard work. * In The Perils of Penelope Pitstop episode "Big Top Trap", Clyde asks his doppelgänger (who is the Hooded Claw in disguise) to light his cigar. * In the Pink Panther and Sons episode "Anney's Invention", an executive was seen smoking a cigar. * A Season 1 Richie Rich Gems segment featured Winslow, a friend of Richard Rich, Sr., smoking a cigar, and towards the end, the cigar dissolved rapidly as if he was shocked about something. * In the Season 1 opening to The Dukes, Boss Hogg is seen holding a cigar in his hand while driving. Violence Warfare * In the Wacky Races episode "The Speedy Arkansas Traveller", Dick Dastardly assumes the character of a U.S. Army officer. He and Muttley end up in the midst of a war game. Life and death Paranormal * Most of the villains in the Scooby-Doo franchise and its derivatives appear at first to be ghosts, vampires, zombies, werewolves and other paranormal beings. They usually turn out to be disguised human criminals, except in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf and some of the direct-to-video animated movies. Taxes * At the end of the Huckleberry Hound short "The Unmasked Avenger", Huck promises to improve the peasants' way of life: better roads, free education and the like. His popularity wanes suddenly when he points out that all the improvements will require taxes. Religion * This is the point of the VHS series The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible. Politics * In the Pac-Man episode "Presidential Pac-Nappers", the president of Pacland lives in the Yellow House (an analog of the United States' White House) and is a caricature of Theodore Roosevelt. * In The Little Rascals episode "Alfalfa for President", Alfalfa and Waldo run competing campaigns for class president at their school. * The Yogi's Treasure Hunt episode "Yogi's Heroes" portrays Yogi Bear and Dick Dastardly as the rulers of two warring nations, Bearzil and Dicaragua. Death * In the Smurfs episode "Squeaky", in the wake of a fire, Papa Smurf informed Smurfette that the mouse she adopted had passed away. This scene was edited out when the episode was part of the syndicated rerun package. * The beginning of the Pac-Man episode "Pacula" takes place in a cemetery. * A 1983 episode of The Little Rascals, titled "Fright Night", involves Alfalfa and Spanky in a cemetery in search of ghosts. Category:Watercooler Category:Hanna-Barbera lists